Be a Bit More Dense
by Tossino
Summary: Allen is gloomy and Timcanpy tries to cheer him up. And decides to play matchmaker while at it. AllenxLenalee, Allena, AllenLena


**Title:** Be a Bit More Dense

**Summary:** Allen is gloomy and Timcanpy tries to cheer him up. And decides to play matchmaker while at it.

**Pairing:** AllenxLenalee

**Genre:** Friendship, humour

**Rating:** K

**Warnings:** ...cuteness? And, ah, it never actually reads who says what because it didn't feel Tim that way, so I do hope there isn't any confusion. x_X I tried my best to make it work anyway.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DGM or these lovely characters. It all belongs to Hoshino Katsura~

This is a VERY VERY LATE birthday present for Spinel Sun on DGD. I hope you'll like this~~ I tried to fix a special spin on the request, which is a big reason why I made it Tim's POV~ Fluffy enough for you, Spinny? XDD

Point out any typos or awkwardness, please, and enjoy!

* * *

**~ Be a Bit More Dense ~**

It really isn't a nice thing, seeing his new master acting so odd. New master is worried about a lot of things, and Tim can't find it in him to get angry when Allen stretches him over and over because he's sad, or thinking too much, and those sort of things, even if it's uncomfortable and he wants to get angry and bite his stupid new master.

Cross wasn't as stupid and maybe that's why Allen needs Tim because Cross doesn't need a small golden ball to bite him into his senses (not that he has any senses to be bitten into because he's-). Of course, the problem here is still that Allen looks so sad that the small golden ball can't bite him into his senses.

But at least Allen isn't stretching him right now. Allen's sitting on the stool in front of the piano, hugging his knees and looking down at the floor somewhere. Don't look so saaad, new master, or Tim will bite you. Really, he will.

...but he can't.

Stop looking so sad so that he _can_ bite you, stupid new master.

He hovers in front of Allen, flapping his wings slowly and trying to think of something to do. He doesn't know what to do because everything he has tried hasn't worked and the stretching doesn't help, it's just some form of temporary distraction, really. Grr, stupid new master, using him for temporary distractions.

And maybe he hasn't helped much in a lot of ways too, and he's sorry for that, he is. Sorry for always going back to Cross's room and staring and hugging at the bloodstains so that Allen had to come there to get him even if he has enough burdens as it is. Tim's sorry but he couldn't help it because he misses his old master and the bloodstains were the only thing left of him, so Tim wanted to see them.

But now he needs to focus on his new master because his new master needs to be cheered up, but he doesn't know what to do to cheer him up. But maybe he should get out of this room and sleep on it because it's _late_ and the forehead-dots workaholic guy must be looking for him.

...maybe that's a reason not to make him leave this room. It's funny when Link gets annoyed at something-

But no, this isn't about amusement, this is about Allen needing to get out of here and do something or talk to someone or sleep or... anything.

Tim looks up at the big screen on the wall that shows the empty streets of the Ark, except they're all of a sudden not... empty.

He starts as he sees a girl with hair reaching somewhere below her ears walk through the Ark, and hovers a bit closer to the screen. Oh, it's that girl new master likes! She looks like she's searching for something. Probably Allen because she must be worried about him, since he's been gone for a few hours now.

...that's depressing. A few hours of just sitting here at the piano.

_Stupid new master_.

Tim huffs and decides to rebel by opening a door into the piano room for Lenalee.

Allen finally moves; he jumps and flails a little for a moment as his pose wasn't exactly steady for that, and looks wildly between the door and Tim, who is grinning now (yes, new master, he's bringing someone in here, deal with it).

"T-tim!"

Griiiinnn. Yeeees?

Lenalee pauses in surprise for a moment on the screen, but eventually steps through the gate. Allen's standing up now, and he's plastered on that smile he always wears when he tries to show that there's nothing wrong and there's nothing to worry about. He's being stupid again, and Tim huffs and would fold his tiny arms if his body hadn't been too big for that. Stupid, stupid Allen.

Lenalee's gaze wanders around the room for a moment, before it focuses on Allen.

"Allen? Everyone's looking for you. Link isn't happy." She smiles amusingly for a moment. "It's late, so maybe you should come back. Are you... alright?"

She studies Allen and he just keeps smiling, and Tim scowls. Stupid new master, stupid, stupid.

"Yes, I'm fine, Lenalee. I just lost track of time."

No, that's not the way to do it, stupid. Tim bares his teeth and dives down in a flash, his teeth digging into the collar of Allen's shirt as he yanks the brat towards Lenalee. He's usually very tolerant towards your idiocy, new master, but he's sick and tired of it right at this moment so he's going to _make_ you open up! Grrr. Allen needs to talk to someone so he stops being so damn miserable.

"E-eh?"

Huffsnort. Tim yanks again and flies to the side in one beat of his wings, and Allen practically stumbles into Lenalee, but not enough to call it a collision or anything like that, and quickly straightens up. After flailing his arms for a moment to catch his balance, he grins awkwardly as Lenalee just blinks at him, shooting a quick glance at the pouting Tim.

"A-ah, sorry, I don't know what's wrong with Tim today."

Huff! Stupid new master, there's nothing wrong with him, thank you very much. If there's anyone there's something wrong with it's Allen. So there. Grrrrr.

Lenalee smiles, that sweet smile that only she can manage, oh~ How new master hasn't made some form of move yet Tim doesn't understand, because Lenalee is such an amazing girl, and cute too. It's so obvious you like her, Allen, so just do something already.

"It's alright." She glances at Tim, and he flutters a little in contentment at that, even if he wants her to focus on Allen now. "He looks a bit frustrated to me."

Damn straight, Lenalee, you know him more than Allen does, apparently. Or Allen is simply too damn dense to notice.

"Frustrated?" Allen blinks and looks at him. "But... he always _bites_ me when he's frustrated or anything like that."

He bares his teeth. What, does new master want to be bitten?

Lenalee giggles, and he gloats in how Allen's smile at that sound turns genuine. Yes, he knows how to cheer up Allen up, he's a good golem. He bites and steals food out of love, of course, yes. He's a good golem, definitely~

"I don't see why he couldn't do other things to show he's frustrated."

Indeed, he can definitely do lots of other things, Lenalee. He would be glad to demonstrate some more if you two would like. Now come on, move a little closer to each other, still not close enough. So he flies down and pushes at Allen's back.

"Tim, stop it!"

No, he won't stop it, and he swats a bit at Allen's cheek with his tail. And they're both looking at him with confusion now. Is there a problem, dense duo? Honestly, they would work so well together because they're so alike on that part. So very dense. (And that Lenalee just knows how to deal with Allen in general, yes she does. This is why Tim likes you, princess.) How much is he going to have to push them?

Huff, he puffs his cheeks a little.

And Lenalee grabs his tail. Wahh, nonono not the tail! He flails and tries to get free, but it's no use and he has to cower under her stare. Nooo, he wasn't supposed to get on her bad side, don't stare like that, Lenaleeee. He's just trying to help!

"Maybe there is something wrong with you; what are you thinking?"

Grrr. Tim puffs his cheeks some more and slaps one of his wings against her chest, right above her heart, and then flies as far as he can get towards Allen, pointing at him with the same wing. He would use his tail, but Lenalee's still holding it.

She's smart, she should get it, right? Can't she see that she makes Allen very happy? And that Allen makes her very happy? Tim _knows_ they like each other, he has experience in that area, yes. And he's frustrated because _you_ can't see it, Dense Duo (best nickname ever).

"Tim... Sorry, but you're not making any sense."

He scowls at Allen; of course he doesn't make any sense to _him_, but surely Lenalee must see- No, he will not get tucked away into the hood of a sweater, let him go! Rawr!

CHOMP.

There, he can bite Allen again.

"OW!"

"Tim!"

Whaaaat, Lenalee? Tim cowers a little under another one of her stares and flaps his wings as slowly as he can without falling, until Lenalee turns away with a sigh. At least he's not getting stuffed in a hood, yep, he's content now.

"Let's go back, Allen."

"Alright."

Allen opens a gate and they head back into the streets of the Ark, with Tim following close behind, scoffing a little. Not as planned. Stupid Dense Duo, not getting his hints and pushes. It's not so hard! He flails and bares his teeth a little, and flies up to smack the back of Allen's head with his tail.

"What the- Tim, what's up with you?" Allen grabs him and pulls him in front of his face, looking at him in confusion. "If there's something bothering you then try to tell me instead of just pushing me all over the place or hitting me."

Tim slaps his face with his tail. Stupid idiot new master.

Allen just sighs and releases him, then smiles at Lenalee's somewhat odd look.

"Ah, by the way, thanks for... looking for me. You didn't have to."

Tim perks up a little. Ah, could this lead somewhere, maybe? Tim the matchmaker is not going to give up until these two tell each other the truth. Even if they maybe don't know it yet themselves, yeah.

Lenalee smiles one of those very sweet smiles (aww, so cute).

"It wasn't a problem. You don't have to thank me; I just care about you. You worry me when you're away for so long and I don't know where you went."

Allen stares at her, and obviously feels somewhat awkward for a moment, and he blushes a little as he grins a bit nervously. Rubbing the back of his head, he opens his mouth to speak, but Lenalee adds something more.

"Because we're family."

"Oh... I'm sorry, then. I... I don't mean to worry anyone but I..." An awkward laugh. "I can't seem to keep from that, can I? I'm sorry."

She shakes her head and puts a hand on his arm, and stops walking.

"We worry because we care about you, just like you worry because you care about us. Don't be sorry; it comes when you love someone."

The blush on Allen's face gets deeper as he stops too, staring at her somewhat dumbfounded for a moment. Oh, Lenalee, such wise words~ But what does she mean by those? Does she just mean in general or does she mean... Probably in general, she uses the term "love" loosely like that. But, no, she does love everyone, it's correct, not loose. Lenalee~

Although that's still not what Tim wants them to say, or do, or whatever.

"Y-yeah, I guess it does."

Tim huffs and bites Allen's fringe, yanking him forward in an attempt to get them closer, or make them stumble into each other, or _anything_. And Allen yelps, flails a little and falls forward into Lenalee so that their faces are apart by barely any distance at all. Both of them just stare at each other with wide eyes, their faces so red it nearly reaches their necks, for a fairly long while, before Allen stumbles back and flails, spluttering.

"I-I'm so sorry Lenalee I-I didn't mean to- Tim?"

Tim has smacked Allen's mouth to shut him up, and now he just flies around their heads, huffing and puffing his cheeks. Come on, Lenalee, you _have_ to understand.

"He really is acting odd..."

...oh come on, Lenalee, _come on_.

Tim slaps his face with his tail again. Obviously, they won't get it. Ever.

Gloooooom. His tail droops, and so does his wings, as much as he can droop them while still hovering, and turns his body a bit downwards. You can practically see the grey cloud over him. Allen flails.

"E-eh? Tim, don't be like that! Please! W-what's wrong, just-? I'm sorry but I really don't understand what you want but but. Please don't do that!"

Allen scoops him up in his hands, and silences as Tim wraps his tail around one of his wrists, pulling that hand towards Lenalee who was reaching forward to soothingly pet the golem. They both blink as their fingers touch and Tim flies away a few inches. Could they really...?

"Tim, what are you...?"

Princess really likes new master, yes yes?

"I don't really..."

New master really likes princess, yes yes?

Dense Duo are meant to be, totally!

He flaps his wings rapidly in excitement as they close their fingers around each other's hands and look questioningly at him, and he grins widely. Allen stares for a moment, before looking a bit meekly over at Lenalee, who does the same.

"Ah... D-do you... love me, Lenalee?"

Hehee, and they're both blushing now, their eyes shifting between looking anywhere but at each other or looking at each other, and the blushes get deeper each time their eyes do meet, silly things~ Tim has succeeded yet again~ (Well, this is the first time he has done something like this because Cross was never this dense, but still!) And their hands hover somewhat awkwardly between them like Tim left it. Ahh, silly things indeed.

He grins a bit wider.

"I... I'm not sure but I... Maybe?"

There's a brief pause as Lenalee glances a bit apologetically at Allen, who grins in the same manner.

"Y-yeah, me too."

And they're still confused. Tim just sighs, but he's pleased with that for now, and closes his teeth on Allen's sleeve to pull them along down the street. Back to the Order then~ And a probably very displeased Link who will take the fact that they're both blushing like a very suspicious thing.

Ah well.

Humans, what weird things they are, but oh so entertaining.


End file.
